Prince of Snow
by rizukauchiha29
Summary: hidup sebagai putra mahkota yang penuh dengan tekanan harus dijalani oleh Uchiha Sasuke,termasuk melepas kekasihnya sendiri untuk menikah dengan gadis dari kalangan bangsawan,mampukah pangeran Uchiha menjalani harinya dengan gadis itu ? read and review?
1. Chapter 1

Fict baruuu , ahahaha..

Baiklah, fict ini based on true story, ri sendiri yang mengalaminya, dan sedikit terinspirasi ama pernikahannya Pangeran William and Kate,

Selamat membaca , dan mohon kritik saran melelui review. Terima kasih

##############

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Prince of Snow © rizukauchiha29

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo,

dan segala macam kekurangannya

Review please ?

##############

Sakura POV

Ohayou! Namaku Haruno Sakura, siswi kelas XII IPA 1 di Konoha International Senior HighSchool. Aku adalah putri tunggal pasangan seorang pengusaha furniture dan seorang direktris majalah fashion. Konohagakure adalah sebuah Negara padat yang berbentuk kerajaan. Disinilah aku tinggal semenjak pindah dari Venice, 4 tahun lalu. Entahlah, aku lebih suka tinggal di konoha daripada di Venice.

"Sakuraaaaa!" suara itu milik temanku, Ino-pig. Err˜̃ maksudku Yamanaka Ino, putri tunggal pengusaha kosmetik yang cukup sukses di Konoha.

"Halooo, Sakuraaa! Are you okay?" Ino kembali bersuara.

"A..apa sihh?" ucapku sedikit gelagapan. 2 gadis dihadapanku mengernyit heran. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Mengapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?

"Sejak kapan seorang Haruno Sakura melamun?" ucap Tenten, putri tunggal pengusaha elektronik di Inggris. Ino dan Tenten adalah 2 sahabat terbaikku. Kami bertiga sudah melewati 3 tahun bersama.

"Emang aku ngga boleh melamun ya?" ucapku sembari tertawa hambar. Kedua gadis dihadapanku tersenyum –tepatnya menyeringai-

"Mm.. tidak, kecuali saat kau sedang jatuh cinta.." ucap mereka kompak disertai tawa yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan.

"Ohayou!" suara itu khas milik Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Naruto dan Hatake kakashi. Tenten dan Ino tersenyum menanggapi, sementara aku datar saja, toh aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan mereka. Hyuuga Neji, pria berpupil lavender ini kekasihnya Tenten. Dia putra sulung pengusaha tekstil di Jerman, dan wanita berambut indigo di sebelahnya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, adik kandung Neji. Pria berambut kuning dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar ini Namikaze Naruto, putra tunggal pengacara terkemuka di Inggris. Pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi dengan seringai mesum nan memuakkan di samping Hinata adalah Hatake kakashi, putra tunggal penasehat kerajaan dan dia itu, mantan pacarku. Yah, 1,5 tahun kami pacaran dan akhirnya kandas juga, sungguh ironi yang menyedihkan.

"Sakura-chan, kita sekelas lagi ya? Mungkin kita memang jodoh, hahaha!" ucap Kakashi sambil mengacak rambutku perlahan, mau tak mau wajahku memerah.

"Ecie.. balikan lagi nih?" ucap Ino sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ino!" ucapku kesal, ayolah Ino jangan buat wajahku semakin memerah. Kakashi duduk disamping kursiku, sambil tersenyum manis, ia lingkarkan tangannya kebelakang kepalaku.

"Memangnya kalau kami balikan lagi mesti bilang-bilang ya?" ucapnya santai, sontak aku membelalak kaget.

"Ka..kashi!" ucapku terbata,

"Eh! Udah pada tau belum? Pangeran Uchiha akan pindah dari Perancis dan masuk ke sini loh! Kyaaa! Ngga sabar aku.."ucap ratu gossip kita -Ino-

"Hah, maksudmu?" ucapku heran,

Setahuku 2 putra dari raja Konoha, King Uchiha Fugaku dan Queen Uchiha Mikoto tinggal dan sekolah di Paris. Prince Uchiha Itachi, menempuh studi jurusan seni di Universitas Sorbonne, sementara Prince Uchiha Sasuke bersekolah di France International Senior Highschool, kelas XII sama sepertiku. Dan menurut rumor, Prince Sasuke sangat tidak suka tinggal di Konoha, entahlah, katanya dia punya masa lalu yang buruk di konoha. Lalu mengapa ratu gossip kita bisa berkata bahwa Prince Uchiha akan bersekolah di Konoha?

^^^Prince of snow^^^

Sasuke POV

Hn.. Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke, sebenarnya sih Prince Uchiha Sasuke. Aku putra bungsu raja di Konoha. Earl Uchiha Fugaku dan Permaisuri Uchiha Mikoto. Yap, aku adalah putra mahkota yang mewarisi tahta kerajaan pada garis keturunan kedua setelah kakakku, Uchiha itachi.

Hari ini aku kembali ke tanah airku di Konoha setelah hampir 8 tahun tinggal dan bersekolah di Paris, Perancis. Dan sekarang aku sedang menuju Konoha International Senior HighSchool. Sungguh aku sangat tidak ingin kembali ke sini, ada hal-hal menyakitkan yang terpaksa aku ingat kembali jika aku menjejakkan kaki disini.

"Earl, kita sudah sampai." Ucap supir pribadi kerajaan. Aku menoleh ke sosok aniki yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Aniki" ucapku mencoba memanggil dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hmm?" ucapnya singkat,padat dan menyebalkan.

"Bisakah kau bilang pada ayah, aku tidak mau dikawal oleh pasukan rahasia kerajaan? Ini memalukan. Kesannya aku ini penjahat kelas kakap!" ucapku ketus. Aniki berbalik menatapku, lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Baka otouto! Apa kau lupa siapa kita? Kita seorang Earl, siapa saja memiliki alibi untuk mencelakai kita, kau mau? Huh! Sudah sana cepat masuk kelas!" Aniki berujar. Aku hanya mendengus sebal. Tak lama pintu limmo disampingku terbuka, 4 orang berseragam berjajar. Mereka adalah anggota pasukan rahasia kerajaan yang bertugas mengawalku selama di Konoha. Ketika aku keluar dari limmo, pemandangan luar biasa terpeta dihadapanku. Puluhan orang berdesakan 10 meter didepanku.

"kyaaa… Prince Sasuke!"

"Prince Sasuke, I Love You!"

"Prince, marry me!"

"Tampannnyaaa"

"Keren.. Perfect!"

Jeritan-jeritan yang memekakkan telinga mengoar begitu saja. Tatapan kagum yang selalu aku dapat dimanapun, termasuk saat di Paris.

"Waw.. kau perlu pengawalan yang super ketat, selamat menjalani hidup barumu di Konoha, jaga baik-baik fansmu yaa?" ucap aniki yang segera kuhadiahi deathglare.

Aku berjalan sedikit lebih cepat agar terbebas dari fans baruku. Hingga aku tiba didepan sebuah pintu.

"Earl, ini ruang kepala sekolah, Tsunade. Apa kami perlu ikut masuk melindungi Anda?" aku menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak perlu, biarkan seorang Pangeran Uchiha yang menghadapi ini!" aku menyeringai kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan dibalik pintu tadi.

^^^Prince of Snow^^^

Normal POV

Ruang kelas berlabel XII IPA 1 berada di ujun g koridor lantai 3, beruntung bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa bebas berjalan sendirian karena bel masuk yang telah berbunyi 3 menit lalu.

"XII IPA 1, XII IPA 1, ck! Kuso! Dimana sih XII IPA 1 ?" Sasuke bergumam kesal, ia terus berjalan sembari menengok setiap label kelas untuk menemukan letak kelas kuso-nya.

"Gotcha!" ucapnya setelah menemukan apa yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Sasuke membuka pintu kayu berplitur dihadapannya. Onyxnya menatap angkuh penghuni kelas yang menatap heran ke arahnya. Kemudian matanya diarahkan ke sosok didepan kelas.

"Oh! Prince Sasuke, silakan masuk!" ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, bibirnya tersenyum manis hingga membuat mata rby miliknya menyipit. Namun tiba-tiba beberapa orang berkerumun didepan pintu membuat senyum itu memudar.

"Hosh.. hosh.. maaf kami terlambat, Kurenai-sensei." Suara orang-orang itu mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke. Kurenai menghela nafas pendek.

"Yayaya, aku maafkan.. cepat duduk, Sakura,Kakashi,Ino,Tenten,Naruto dan Hinata!" ucap sensei cantik itu. Sasuke membelalak selama 2 detik. Ia terpaku saat memandang sepasang lavender yang juga mentapnya tertegun.

"Sasuke-kun"lirih bungsu Hyuuga itu berucap.

"Hinata, ada apa?" suara tenten menyadarkan Hinata. Ia menggeleng lalu duduk di tempatnya.

"Baiklah, semuanya, mungkin diantara kalian ada yang bingung, mengapa Prince Uchiha Sasuke ada disini, mulai hari ini Prince Sasuke akan tinggal di Konoha dan bersekolah di ruang kelas memperkenalkan diri." Ucap Kurenai lembut. Sasuke mendengus sebal, untuk apa ia memperkenalkan diri dihadapan rakyatnya sendiri? Rakyatnya yang justru mempelajari silsilah keluarganya dalam mata pelajaran sejarah.

"Hn, Prince Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian sudah tau siapa aku." Ucap sasuke dingin.

"Huhh.. tampan tapi menyebalkan." Celetuk Ino pelan. Sakura melirik Ino sekilas, kemudian emeraldnya dialihkan kembali ke obyek utama. Pria berambut raven, dengan onyx yang tajam, tubuh sixpack atletis. Emerald itu terpaku, obyek utama pandangannya menatap fokus seakan menelusuri dan menjerat batuan hijau miliknya ketika keduanya saling berpandangan.

"emerald yang indah." Ucap Sasuke lirih. Kurenai yang mendengar ucapan sang pangeran menyeringai.

"sepertinya Pangeran kita tertarik pada primadona Konoha, bukan begitu Haruno Sakura?" ucap Kurenai membuat 2 pemilik nama yang diucapkannya menunduk menyembunyikan rona kemerahan.

"Romantisme masa muda, baiklah Earl! Silahkan duduk." Kurenai berujar.

Sasuke menelaah seisi kelas, pandangannya terhenti pada satu-satunya kursi kosong di kelas itu, dan dia menyeringai tatkala menyadari bahwa kursi itu berada tepat di sebelah gadis ber-emerald. Ia melangkah lamban, hingga sampai di tempat duduknya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap kearah jendela luar. Apa saja ditatapnya asal jangan batuan onyx yang terpatri di mata pemuda raven itu.

"Shuut!Sasuke!" pria berambut perak menepuk sang pangeran dari sisi kirinya. Sasuke berbalik dan terkejut, matanya melihat pemandangan yang sudah tak ia lihat selama tinggal di Paris. Pria berambut perak a.k.a Hatake Kakashi yang tersenyum tipis dan pria berambut kuning a.k.a Namikaze Naruto yang tersenyum lebar-seperti biasa-.

"Kuso! Kenapa aku mesti ketemu kalian sih?Kuso!" umpat Sasuke kejam. Kakashi dan Naruto hanya memutar kedua matanya bersikap maklum pada tuan muda 'si pangeran es nan keras kepala' di hadapan keduanya.

"Huh.. dasar pangeran es!" ucap Kakashi lirih.

"Huh.. dasar sasu-teme menyebalkan" ujar Naruto sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga maju beberapa sentimeter. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis berpupil lavender yang duduk 2 kursi dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

-SKIP TIME-

"… ya, jadi begitulah sejarah raja Konoha ke 2 Earl Uchiha Madara, sampai bertemu di kelas sejarah minggu depan." 

Setelah tersenyum manis, Kurenai berjalan keluar dari kelas XII IPA 1, suasana istirahat adalah hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh murid. Termasuk murid di kelas XII IPA 1.

"Mau ke kantin sekarang, my pixie?" ucap Kakashi lembut, tangannya melingkar di belakang leher Sakura. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, 4 orang pria berseragam masuk ke kelas mereka dan menghampiri Sasuke yang telah berdiri.

"Earl, Anda ditunggu makan siang oleh Prince Itachi di mobil, sekarang." Ucap salah satu dari mereka. Sasuke mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar.

"Kakashi!" Sakura terlonjak kaget saat pipi kanannya secara mendadak dicium oleh makhluk perak di sampingnya.

"Ayolah, Kakashi, beritahu aku, kalian balikan lagi kan?"ucap Ino gregetan. Sakura menggeleng cepat. Sementara Kakashi tersenyum menyeringai.

"Shut, secret!"

^^^Prince of Snow^^^

Sasuke melangkah cepat, 4 orang anggota pasukan rahasia kerajaan mengawalnya saat hendak memasuki limmo untuk makan siang. Sang ayah memang benar-benar memberikan pengawalan super ketat pada putra bungsunya.

"Aniki" ucap Sasuke setelah masuk kedalam limmo.

"Kau lama sekali, baka otouto.." ucap Itachi ketus, ia kembali menyesap the hijau di dalam cangkirnya. Sasuke lempeng saja, bungsu Uchiha itu mulai melahap makan siangnya. Spaghetti delight dengan ekstra tomat dan juice tomat.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Sasuke?"Itachi kembali berujar.

"Buruk sekali, aku sekelas dengan Kakashi dan Naruto, dan yang lebih parah lagi. Aku sekelas dengan Hyuuga Hinata, orang yang paling tidak ingin aku temui selama di Konoha!" Sasuke berucap datar.

"Hyuuga Hinata? Putrid bungsu clan Hyuuga yang waktu di Perancis itu?" Itachi menanggapi adik bungsunya.

"Ya.. benar! Di Perancis.."

***To be continue***

Bagaimana karyaku yang ini? Ayoayo kasih kritik dan saran FLAME juga boleh asal BERALASAN,

Ri akan berusaha memperbaiki kekurangan-kekurangan yang ditulis Anda semua dalam review.

Ayo review, karena review sangat berharga bagi saya. Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is here…

Yeihaa..

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya. Ri sangat senang~

Baiklah, ri persembahkan Prince of Snow chapter 2 ini, silahkan membaca dan jangan lupa mereview yaa..

CHAPTER sebelumnya..

"Pangeran Uchiha akan melanjutkan study di sini loh!"

"Biarkan seorang Pangeran Uchiha yang menghadapi ini"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Shut! Secret!"

"Ya..benar!di Perancis.."

##############

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Prince of Snow © rizukauchiha29

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo,

dan segala macam kekurangannya

Review please ?

##############

CHAPTER 2

Sakura POV

"Kau ini kenapa, Sakuraa?" aku bertanya pada sosok diriku sendiri yang tengah menatap gusar cermin dihadapanku. Sejak tadi aku merenung, bimbang rasanya. Aku tidak cukup cantik untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan gadis itu. Aku tidak cukup cocok untuk menjadi pasangan seorang Hatake Kakashi, tapi aku tak mampu jika mesti terus terusan tersenyum di balik gundah ini. Bagaimanapun aku masih ingin bersama Kakashi.

Lalu dengan ajaib, perasaan ini terbagi pada sosok yang amat sulit untuk digenggam, aku menyukai Prince Sasuke –kurasa begitu- soalnya aku merasa entahlah~ kau tau, dag-dig-dug tanpa sebab saat dia ada didekatku.

Baiklah ini hal-hal gila yang tak mungkin kucapai. Aku tak mungkin menjadikan Kakashi pendampingku karena sudah SANGAT JELAS, dia akan bertunangan dengan gadis luar biasa dari clan Mitarashi. Dan aku juga tak mungkin menjadi pendamping Prince Sasuke karena dia seorang putra mahkota yang terikat dengan protocol kerajaan, berarti dia pasti sudah memiliki calon permaisuri yang sudah SANGAT JELAS bukan aku. OH! Ayolah Sakura, berhenti bermimpi.

"Sakura.." suara halus terdengar dari luar pintu kamarku. Aku tersenyum lega. Rupanya kaasan dan tousan sudah kembali dari Venice. Itu suara kaasanku, Haruno Ran. Wanita lembut yang cantik dan sempurna.

"Boleh kaasan masuk?" ucapnya lagi. Aku tersenyum dan segera membukakan pintu. Kaasan tersenyum setibanya di kamarku, sungguh senyum lembut yang menenangkan.

"Sakura, kau bisa ke kantor pusat Vogue, besok?"ucap Kaasan. Vogue adalah majalah fashion milik kaasanku, kantor pusat Vogue terletak di pusat kota, itu kantor kaasan dan kantorku juga sih, sejak 4 bulan lalu aku ditunjuk oleh kaasan sebagai vice presdir disana. Profesiku sebagai pelajar sekaligus model catwalk dan majalah membuat kaasan percaya padaku untuk urusan fashion.

"Ya tentu saja.." ucapku menjawab pertanyaan kaasan. Setelah mendengar jawabanku, kaasan bangkit dan mengecup puncak kepalaku, kemudian ia melangkah keluar. Aku menghela nafas berat, kaasan dan tousan memang sangat sibuk, kadang aku sering merasa sepi. Untung saja ada teman-temanku dan segudang jadwal show yang membuatku lupa dengan rasa sepi ini.

"drrt..drrt.."bunyi getar handphone terdengar, aku rogoh ponsel touch yang tergeletak pasrah disamping laptop. Sebuah sms terpeta dilayar.

_From : Hatake Kakashi_

_ My pixie, kita jalan-jalan yuu? Aku jemput 10 menit lagi, bye.._

_ Love_

_ Yours_

Aku tersenyum miris. Kakashi, selalu seperti ini, kekanakkan dan tetap menjadi Kakashiku yang dulu. Itulah hal yang mungkin yak mampu aku lupakan dari sosok Hatake muda ini.

^^^Prince of Snow^^^

Normal POV

Pagi yang cerah digantikan oleh terik menyengat di siang hari. Sepasang remaja baru saja turun dari mobil sport hitam. Sosok tinggi tampan dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi menggandeng lengan gadis berambut merah muda. Mereka berjalan beriringan kedalam sebuah taman lavender yang tidak begitu ramai.

"Indah sekali.." gadis berambut merah muda bergumam. Ia pejamkan matanya erat, menghirup wangi khas lavender yang menguar dan bercampur dengan wangi maskulin khas milik pria disampingnya. Ia terperanjat dan sontak membuka matanya lebar tatkala sepasang tangan merangkul dan merengguhnya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat yang terasa memilukan. Ia masih terdiam membisu. Merasa bingung dan senang sekaligus. Namun detik berikutnya, ia tersadar dan segera mendorong sosok tang tengah memeluknya.

"Kakashi! Kumohon!"isak gadis itu, perlahan bulir air mata mengalir dari emerald itu, semakin lama semakin deras. Pria yang dipanggil Kakashi terdiam setelah tersungkur jatuh, ia sendiri bingung dengan hal diluar batas yang dilakukannya. Seperti tangannya bergerak tanpa komando dari otaknya dan penyesalannya semakin mendalam saat ia menangakap bulir air mata yang mengalir semakin deras dari gadis dihadapannya. Gadis yang amat ia cintai, kasihi dan sayangi.

"Sakura.. aku.. maafkan aku.."ucap pria itu lirih. Ia menunduk dan meremas kuat rumput dikedua tangannya. Sesak menyeruak diantara kosongnya jiwa.

"Kakashi.. kumohon! Jangan buat aku semakin tak bisa melepasmu, aku.. mohon.."Sakura-nama gadis itu- terduduk lemas. Batinnya perih. Entah mengapa rasa sesak kembali memenuhi kalbunya. Rasa sulit untuk melepaskan seseorang yang amat disayangi memang selalu datang tatkala kita tak bisa memiliki orang itu. Rasa yang luar biasa sakit yang semakin terasa mengoyak jiwa, bukan begitu?

^^^Prince of Snow^^^

Hitam putih tuts piano dimainkan hingga membuat nada-nada indah yang berbaur dalam irama menghanyutkan. Music klasik roman yang dikemas apik melalui simphoni nada cinta milik seorang putra mahkota tentu hal menarik untuk ditatap dan didengar.

"Pangeran.." suara baritone menghentikan music indah itu, sang pangeran berdecak sebal, ia berbalik dan menatap garang pria berjas yang sudah merusak ketenangnannya di istana membosankan ini.

"Ma..maaf. ada yang ingin bertemu dengan pangeran.."pria berjas itu menunduk, diam ditempatnya, menunggu jawaban pasti dari sang Earl.

"Hn, siapa?"sang pangeran bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Seorang gadis berambut indigo dan berpupil lavender, kalau tidak salah namanya, Hyu..Hyuuga.. Hi.. aduh apa ya?Hyuuga Hina.."

"Hyuuga Hinata!"ucapan sang pangeran sukses memotong ucapan pria berjas itu. Sebuah mantel berlambang kipas dikenakan saat sang pangeran melangkah keluar. Sesuatu bergejolak didadanya. Ia tidak terlalu yakin dengan hal yang ia lakukan, menemui orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya selama di Konoha, bukankah itu konyol?

^^^Prince of Snow^^^

''Perunanganmu sudah diputuskan!"

Kalimat pendek yang diucapkan sang raja membuat 2 orang didepannya kaget. Sosok cantik berambut hitam panjang yang dikenal sebagai permaisuri Konoha, Uchiha Mikoto dan sosok tampan yang dikenal sebagai putra sulung sang raja, Uchiha Itachi membelalak. Keduanya terperangah menatap sang raja Konoha, Uchiha Fugaku menatap serius.

"Ayah.. apa maksudmu?" Itachi bertanya pelan. Ia masih bingung dengan 3 kata yang baru saja didengarnya. Pertunangan? Apa dia salah dengar?

"Pertunanganmu sudah diputuskan, minggu depan saat festival kembang api. Jadi persiapkan diri mu!" Fugaku kembali berujar. Aksen serius tetap membingkai wajah bangswannya.

"Fugaku!kita belum bicarakan ini, bahkan kita belum meminta pendapat Itachi!" Mikoto berusaha membela anaknya. Ia seringkali gerah dengan sikap suaminya, sikap egois, keras dan konvensional yang selalu dilengkapi dengan aksen serius. Seringkali Itachi dan Sasuke-lah yang menerima dampak sikap sang ayah.

"Kita orangtuanya, Mikoto! Dia putra mahkota kerajaan ini. Sudah sepatutnya ia menikah dengan gadis dari kalangan bangsawan yang setara dengan kita. Suka maupun tidak, ia akan tetap bertunangan.."ucap Fugaku sedikit membentak. Kilat kemarahan terlihat jelas dari onyx pekat yang terbingkai dimatanya.

Itachi tertunduk, ia tak mungkin melanggar perintah ayahnya. Ia sadar, menjadi seorang putra mahkota ynag berada digaris keturunan pertama bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Selama 20 tahun, ia tinggal dalam belenggu protocol kerajaan, meski 8 tahun tinggal di Perancis, tugas kenegaraan tak pernah absen dilaksanakannya, betemu jutaan Earl sudah menjadi kegiatan rutinnya, sapaan pagi kerajaan, bertemu dengan rakyat, wawancara kerajaan, pelatihan kepribadian dan yang terakhir bertunangan bahkan menikah dengan gadis kalangan atas yang tak pernah ia kenali atau ia cintai sedikitpun. Lengkap sudah segala kewajibannya sebagai putra mahkota.

Lalu apa yang ia dapatkan? Sejujurnya ia ingin melepas mnarga "UCHIHA" dan tinggal sebagai rakyat biasa. Berpakainan biasa sama seperti yang lain, bukan memakai pakaian khusus yang terbuat dari sutra dan emas. Tersenyum tulus karena bahagia, bukan senyum paksa untuk menunjukkan wibawa. Ia lelah, yaa seorang Uchiha Itachi lelah memangku jabatan sebagai pewaris tahta kerajaan di garis terdepan.

"Ya, aku mengerti!" Itachi berujar datar. Fugaku dan Mikoto memandang lekat putra sulung mereka. Ekspresi datar yang sulit ditebak terpeta jelas di wajah tampan Itachi.

"Aku mengerti akan kewajibanku sebagai putra mahkota. Apapun yang ayah perintahkan, akan kulakukan.." Itachi kembali berkata, mimic wajahnya tetap datar tak terbaca. Mikoto heran dengan sikap aneh putra sulungnya. Naluri keibuannya dapat membaca perasaan kalut dihati sang putra. Itachi menengadahkan kepalanya, mentap langit-langit ruangan sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan gadis itu.."

^^^Prince of Snow^^^

Riak-riak air mengambang dipermukaan kolam. Ikan-ikan berkerumun menimbulkan suara0suara teduh di istana Uchiha. Seorang pangeran tampan melangkah santai, ia menutup matanya sesekali. Mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang tadi bergemuruh hebat, kakinya berhenti saat tiba disebuah taman bertulis 'Uchiha's carnation Garden'.

"Hm.. anyelir.." gumamnya. Ia berjalan masuk ketaman bunga anyelir. Pandangannya menerawang seisi taman. Dan diujung taman sanalah onyxnya dapat menemukan sosok gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri memunggunginya. Seketika senyumnya sirna digantikan kilat sinis, datar dan seringai tajam. Sang pangeran terdiam, menunggu reaksi dari orang diseberangnya, namun cukup lama ia terdiam tak ada tanda-tanda reaksi dari sosok dihadapannya. Kesal menyeruak, ia berdehem pelan.

"Ehm… kau sudah membuang 10 menit waktu berhargaku!" ucap pangeran bungsu Uchiha itu. Seketika sosok dihadapannya berbalik. Jelas sudah sekarang, onyx sang pangeran menatap gadis berambut indigo dengan pupil lavender yang menawan.

"Sasuke-kun.." ucap gadis itu, ia memandang lekat pria tampan yang dipanggil Sasuke-kun olehnya. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat.

"Dia tetap memesona, onyx, raven, seringai khasnya"bisik gadis itu dalam hati. Hyuuga Hinata nama gadis itu, semua orang di Konoha tentu mengenalnya. Dia yang seorang putrid bungsu clan Hyuuga, segala hal yang ia miliki. Mulai dari harta yang melimpah, kecantikan yang luar biasa, sikap dan sopan santun yang memesona menjadikannya seperti manusia sempurna.

"Kau lancing sekali, kau tidak TAU siapa AKU, hah?oh, atau kau lupa siapa AKU?" Sasuke berujar sinis. Nada suaranya ketus, membuat gadis dihadapannya menatap heran tak percaya.

"Sa..su..ke..kun? ada apa denganmu?"Hyuuga muda itu terisak, bulir-bulir cairan asin merembes dari matanya.

"Kubilang, KAU LANCANG! Kau tidak dengar mereka memanggilku apa? Aku ini UCHIHA SASUKE! Pangeran Konoha, dan ini KONOHA bukan PERANCIS!"Sasuke membentak, penekanan nada yang ia ucapkan membuat Hinata semakin merasa terluka. Hyuuga cantik itu menunduk, menangis semakin kencang. Sedetik, Sasuke terenyuh, bagaimanapun gadis dihadapannya ini pernah ada dalam hidupnya, pernah menjadi seseorang yang penting baginya. Tapi kepingan kenangna yang kembali terputar di otaknya membuat bungsu Uchiha ini kembali bersikap sedingin es.

"Sasuke.. apa.. his.. kau… tidak bisa… menjadi Sasuke yang dulu.."Hinata menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum berkata :

"Sasuke yang kukenal, di Perancis…"

***To be continue***

Asyik.. asyik.. chapter 2…

Bagaimana? Apa sudah cukup memuaskan? Tebak, siapa calon tunangannya Kakashi dan Itachi?terus apa masa lalu Sasuke ama Hinata?ayo-ayo tebak! Jawabannya di chapter 3.. tungguin yaa.. (ngarep pisan)

Ayo semuanya review yang banyak, supaya ri bisa tau kesalahan ri dimana, oke?

Karena review sangat berharga untukku, Terimakasih


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…

Semuanya siaaaapppp?

Terimakasih untuk para reader yang terus mengikuti cerita ini dan memberi masukan melalui review, ri sangaattt menghargai semuanya…

Di chapter 3 ini, semua cerita adalah flashback masa lalu, jadi chapter ini benar-benar FULL of FLASHBACK..

Baiklah, silahkan membaca Prince of Snow chapter 3..

CHAPTER sebelumnya..

"Kakashi.. kumohon! Jangan buat aku semakin tak bisa melepasmu, aku.. mohon.."

''Pertunanganmu sudah diputuskan!"

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan gadis itu.."

"Kubilang, KAU LANCANG! Kau tidak dengar mereka memanggilku apa? Aku ini UCHIHA SASUKE! Pangeran Konoha, dan ini KONOHA bukan PERANCIS!"

"Sasuke yang kukenal, di Perancis…"

##############

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Prince of Snow © rizukauchiha29

Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, typo,

dan segala macam kekurangannya

Review please ?

##############

CHAPTER 3

3 hari lalu di Konohagakure

Nuansa putih terlihat di ruang pertemuan istana Uchiha. Sang raja tersenyum cukup hangat saat menyambut calon besan yang berasal dari kerajaan Sunagakure.

"Selamat datang di Konohagakure, Raja Pein Akatsuki dan Putri Konan Akatsuki" ucap Fugaku, nada ramah coba ditunjukkan oleh pria bangsawan itu. Mereka bertiga didampingi butler dan pengawal melangkah menuju gazebo istana.

Perbincangan ringan terucap dari bibir kedua raja beda negara itu, sementara seorang gadis berambut biru dengan bunga yang menghias rambut indahnya berdiri mematung dihadapan lukisan besar yang dipajang di belakang gazebo. Lukisan berisi 2 pria yang cukup mirip, satunya berambut panjang yang diikat dengan senyuman manis, onyx cerah dan aura dewasa yang hangat, serta satunya lagi berambut raven, onyx pekat yang terkesan tajam dan sinis dan seringai seksinya. Gadis bernama Konan Akatsuki itu tersenyum, matanya terpejam sebentar, lalu terbuka kembali dan fokus pada pria berambut panjang diikat.

"Hm.. ini yang namanya Prince Uchiha Itachi? Tampan.." gumamnya pelan.

"Konan.." suara berat mengalihkan imajinasinya, ia berbalik dan kembali ke gazebo depan, tempat dimana sang ayah dan calon mertuanya duduk berbincang.

"Pertunanganmu dengan prince Uchiha Itachi telah diputuskan, minggu depan saat festival kembang api." Akatsuki Pein –nama sang ayah- tersenyum pada putrid semata wayangnya. Konan terdiam selama beberapa detik, mata indahnya kembali tertuju pada lukisan tadi. Ia menatap sekilas sebelum tersenyum dan mengangguk patuh.

"Baik, saya akan mempersiapkan diri." Ucapnya lembut.

"Dengan pertunangan ini, hubungan kekerabatan Konoha dan suna akan semakin terbina erat.; ucap Fugaku. Pein dan Konan mengangguk pelan, 3 gelas champagne terangkat, Konan menatap hampa gelas miliknya.

"Mari bersulang untuk pertunangan Prince uchiha Itachi dan Princess Akatsuki konan serta untuk kemakmuran konoha dan Suna, Bersulang…."

^^^Prince of Snow^^^

4 tahun lalu di Paris, Perancis

"Sasuke!" suara lembut milik seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga hinata berhasil membangunkan sosok tampan dibalik selimut. Sosok yang dikenal sebagai Pangeran negeri Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mm.. Hoaaamm… Hinata?" Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Disingkapnya selimut tebal berwarna biru donker yang tadi membalut tubuh perfect itu. Hinata terkesiap dengan pemandangan dihadapannya, seorang Uchiha sasuke yang bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai jeans putih panjang. Rona kemerahan menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, ia menunduk tersipu.

"Hinata.. kau kenapa?' ucap Uchiha bungsu itu, ia mendekat kearah Hinata. Tangan kanannya memegang kening gadis di hadapannya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Hinata, kamu sakit? Badanmu tidak panas tapi wajahmu merah sekali.." Sasuke terdiam menanti jawaban dari nona Hyuuga itu. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ragu apa ia harus menatap sosok dihadapannya yang entah bodoh atau tidak sadar bahwa orang itulah penyebab wajahnya memerah.

"Anu.. itu.. Sasuke… kau, ti..tidak.. huft.. Kau tidak pakai baju!" ucap Hinata gelagapan, sasuke tersentak. Matanya beralih pada tubuhnya sendiri, 5 detik kemudian ia menyeringai. Hinta menatap heran.

"Ooh.. Hinata! Kau itu calon istriku, masa baru begini saja sudah tersipu dan speechless, atau mungkin perlu kubuka semuanyaa?" ucap Sasuke nyeleneh. Hinata tersentak wajahnya lebih merah dari sebelumnya entah mengapa bayangan rated m merasuk ke fikirannya. Ia lemparkan bantal empuk yang tergeletak diatas kursinya, lemparan sempurna yang tepat mengenai wajah sang putra mahkota.

"Sasuke mesum!" ucap Hinata. Ia berusaha mengendalikan pernapasannya.

"Haha.. tapi kau suka kan?Jika tidak mana mungkin kau mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu? Tidak ada yang mampu menampik pesona seorang Uchiha!" ujar Sasuke narsis. Ia tersenyum menyeringai. Hinata tersenyum dalam hati, ia menyetujui semuanya. Semua hal yang diucap oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Bukan begitu, permaisuriku?"

^^^Prince of snow^^^

3 bulan lalu di Konohagakure

"maaf, nona Haruno! Anda harus menjauh dari tuan muda Hatake, karena beliau akan segera bertunangan dengan nona muda Mitarashi. Maafkan tuan besar, beliau hanya bisa menyampaikan ini melalui saya." Seorang pria berjas menunduk dihadapan gadis cantik berambut pink. Ucapannya membuat gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu terdiam. Sebersit rasa salah terpatri didada pria itu, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apapun, ia tak mungkin melanggar majikannya.

"Ya, terimakasih, kau bisa pergi !" Sakura menunduk sesaat setelah kepergian pria berjas tadi, ia terduduk lemas di kursi taman milik clan Hatake.

"My pixie.." suara berat milik Hatake Kakashi terdengar. Suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekat memaksa Sakura menengadhkan kepalanya, mentap lawan bicaranya. Pria tampan yang akan segera menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

"Kakashi, kau tak pernah bilang akan bertunangan dengan nona muda Mitarashi." Sakura berujar pelan, pandangfannya terus mengekor gerak-gerik Kakashi. Gurat wajah keheranan terpeta di sosok Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu?my pixie?" Kakashi berujar, sedikit meninggi nada suaranya. Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, 2 orang pria dan 1 orang wanita berjalan cepat kearah mereka. 3 orang itu berhenti tepat didepan Kakashi. Sebuah helaan nafas dan senyum miris tergurat dari bibir Sakura, emeraldnya mampu menangkap pria paruh baya bernama Hatake Miyano, seorang penasihat kerajaan yang dikenalnya sebagai ayah dari kekasih tercintanya, lalu pria berjas tadi, dan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tersenyum manis kearah Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?Seharusnya kau minum the dengan kami!" ucap Miyano pada putra tunggalnya itu. Mata sayunya beralih pada sosok Sakura yang tertunduk, pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berkata :

"Rupanya ada nona muda Haruno, lama tak jumpa, mm… perkenalkan ini nona Mitarashi Anko, calon tunangan…. Kakashi!" Kakashi membelalak mendengar pernyataan ayahnya, ia melangkah maju namun gerakannya itu terkunci oleh tatapan sinis dari sang ayah.

"Haruno? Anda Haruno Sakura? Vice manager Vogue?Oh Gad.. benarkah ini Anda? Perkenalkan, aku Mitarashi Anko, aku fans berat mu dan aku gemar sekali membaca Vogue." Ucap gadis cantik itu.

"Aaa… yap! Terimakasih, slaam kenal juga, aku Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura lembut, ia mencoba berbicara setenang mungkin meski hati memanas dan siap meledak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapanya Kakashi? Dan.. sedang apa kau dan Kakashi berdua disini?" Anko kembali bertanya. Sakura dan Kakashi saling memandang seolah bertelepati dan meminta jawaban.

"Dia pac-" Belum selesai Kakashi berkata, ucapannya diintrupsi oleh Sakura.

"Aku sahabatnya sedari kecil, aku dating kesini untuk meminta pendapat Kakashi tentang Vogue edisi bulan depan.." ucap Sakura sambil memperlihatkan majalah fashion dengan cover dirinya sendiri itu. Anko tersenyum. Kakashi memandang tak percaya, ia heran mengapa Sakura tak berkata yang sebenarnya?

"Tuan besar Hatake, Anko, dan kakashi, saya pamit pulang. Jangan lupa mengundangku di pesta pertunangan kalian ya.. saya permisi, semuanya!" Sakura tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya, member hormat. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju gerbang utama kediaman Hatake. Langkah demi langkah yang ia ambil terasa berat dan menyakitkan, ia tak pernah menyangka hubungan yang baru 2 tahun dijalani9 harus selesai dengan cara seperti ini.

"Saku.." ucap Kakashi lirih, ia mencoba mengejar Sakura. Namun tangan kirinya digenggam erat oleh sang ayah. Memaksanya untuk membiarkan kepergian gadis yang paling dicintainya.

"Kau dan dia sudah berakhir, Kakashi.."

^^^Prince of Snow^^^

3 tahun lalu di Roma, Italy

"Beri hormat pada calon mertuamu, Hinata!

Seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan pupil lavender yang membelalak baru saja masuk ke salah satu ruangan di Hyuuga mansion. Ia terkejut mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Pupil lavendernya menelaah seisi ruangan dan ia dapat melihat 3 orang yang cukup asing duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Hinata!" teguran dari sang ayah membuat Hinata tersentak, dengan cepat ia tersenyum dan menunduk, member hormat. Hinata dan sang aayh duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di seberang 3 tamu asing itu.

"Hinata, ini adalah Namikaze naruto, calon tunanganmu. Dan itu Namikaze Minato serta Namikaze Kushina, calon mertuamu. Pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan besok malam." Tuan besar Hyuuga itu berujar datar, ia tersenyum pada calon besannya.

"Calon tunangan?" suara Hinata terdengar lirih, ia menatap heran wajah sang ayah. Selama ini yang Hinata tahu, ayahnya dan ayah Sasuke cukup dekat sebagai mitra kerja. Meskipun sang ayah tidak tau jika ia dan Sasuke menjalin sebuah hubungan special selama 1 tahun ini.

-SKIP TIME-

Setelah keluarga Namikaze kembali dari mansion Hyuuga, Hinata meminta sang ayah untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Ayah, aku tidak bisa bertunangan dengan NAmikaze Naruto. Aku menyukai orang lain, aku dan Sasuke sedang berpacaran. Tolong batalkan pertunangan ini."hinata berujar lirih, tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir, bahunya bergetar menahan beban berat seorang Hyuuga. Sang ayah menghela nafas berat lalu mengusap puncak kepala anak gadisnya itu sambil berkata :

"Maaf Hinata, pertunangan ini tidak akan dibatalkan, bagaimanapun, kau dan Namikaze Naruto akan tetap bertunangan besok malam disini, di Roma" Hinata terkesiap mendengar penuturan sang ayah.

"Ayah.. aku menykai ah bukan.. aku mencintai Sasuke! UCHIHA SASUKE bukan NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"ucap Hinata frustasi. Sang ayah berujar datar :

"Aku tau, tapi Pangeran Sasuke bukan untukmu! Dia akan bertunangan dengan gadis dari strata social yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari clan Hyuuga, dan tentu saja itu buka kau.."

Ribuan bahkan jutaan panah tajam melesat dan berhasil menancap sempurna dihati bungsu Hyuuga itu, merobek perasaannya. Hyuuga Hinata terdiam membeku menatap kepergian sang ayah, ia speechless.

"Hinata.."ucap sang kakak Htyuuga Neji. Ia rengguh sang adik dalam dekapannya, mencoba sedikit menenangkan badai hebat yang tenagh menerjang adik kecilnya itu.

"Nii-san.. aku mencintainya.. aku sangat mencintai Sasuke.. hanya Sasuke.."ucapan lirih nan menyakitkan kembali terurai di bibir gadis manis itu.

"Hinata dengarkan nii-san.."ucap Neji lembut.

"Kau HARUS menghapusnya, menghapus Uchiha dihatimu…"

***To be continue***

Haloo readers yang baik hati.. ri balik lagi setelah hibernasi yang amat panjang, adakah yang menunggu saya dan fict saya (readers : nggaaakkk!) #sedih.

Maafkan ri belum sempat membalas review dari readers semua.. insya allah chapter depan ri bales review yaa.. terimakasih untuk para readers yang telah membaca semua fict ri, terimakasih juga buat semua yang udah review fict ri, para reviewer(bahasanya apa pisan) adalah orang – orang yang paling berharga bagi semua author, termasuk author ngga berbakat seperti saya.. ri juga minta maaf kalau selama ini ri dan fict yang ri tulis jelek, ngga bermutu, sampah, alay, gaje dan sebagainya. Ri hanya seorang murid yang baru aja masuk SMA dan terobsesi pada sastra serta sangat senang menulis cerita fiksi..

Review lagi yaa? Kasih tau kesalahan ri.. oke?

Karena review sangat berharga untukku, Terimakasih


End file.
